Start of the Titans
by Barracade
Summary: I made my own version of the Titans meeting . Hey don't flame please. I made up the story, but I don't own the characters thanks for reading.
1. Epic battle!

**START OF THE TITANS**

_**Please no flames or rude comments this is just my own version of the teen Titans starting story or how they met.**_

_**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT**_

_**In Gotham city.**_

**As a Blue cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows to see the commotion a little more clearly, It notices a Red haired alien it appeared to be a girl. The alien is screaming in a strange language that not even the figure could understand. The alien began to thrash about, trying to break the metal on her arms that kept her from really doing anything.**

**The figure approached the alien, and the alien turns to the figure with green glowing eyes. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you" The figure said with her hands up so she could see them. The alien sensed no hostility to the figure and her eyes turned to normal. She went to take her hand to free her from the bounds on her arms, but then an explosion went off behind them. **

**The figure turned only to get punched in the face. The alien screeched angrily at the man in front of her. He was dressed in a red and green outfit, she thought that this was strange. She felt the air tense up as a man in black with a strange mask came behind him. The cloaked figure got right back up in front of the alien, ready for a fight. Blood dripping from where they guessed was the Person's nose. **

**"Your coming with us!" said the man in red and green. The cloaked figure made a face like it heared, but remained silent. The man in black lunged forward and that was the signal to get in motion, The figure set up a dark shield which blocked the black mans attack. It retaliated by throwing him on top of one of the roofs. The figure looked off to the alien who was fairing quite well with the 'Christmas man'. He struck at her, she would dodge, and finally hit back launching him into a wall. The alien looked to the figure and made a ghost of a smile. The figure smiled back and turned around.**

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT**

**The battle went on for two hours. Everyone was tired the only one not showing it was the cloaked figure who made an expressionless face. The dark man saw an weak point in the alien and devised a plan. They realized that the cloaked figure would protect the alien so they decided to keep her occupied and finish the alien. This plan worked the alien was out cold, and the Red man was about to deliver the final blow when a Raven materialized out of the ground and its talon launched him out of the way.**

**They were all stunned to see the Raven turn into the cloaked figure staring menacingly at them. The figure made a force feild around the two and turned to the alien. "What are you doing?" Asked the black man. The figure's hands became blue and she healed the aliens bruises, she turned to them and said. "She was confused she wasn't a threat, and you attacked her ****I**** cold have taken care of this on my own. But you all had to but in." **

**"We had to she was attacking the city." The red man argued. "She was trying to get her chain off." The figure said in monotone. "I am sorry to interupt your conversation Robin, but I have to take your friends to jail." "Pff, You wish" The figure snarled. The figure was tired of holding the shield it let it down and flew the alien and sat her safely to the side. It faced the attackers it's eyes showed no emotion. **

**'Robin' threw some explosive disks and the cloaked figure put up a shield. The black man came up and attempted to strick the figure. Key word Attempted. The wind started to blow very hard as they fought on. Eventually The figures hood slid off revealing a girl with violet hair and eyes to match, she had a gem on her forehead and appeared to be very pale in the dim moonlight. **

**She quickly put her hood back up. She chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and she summoned some black aura that exploded. The cloaked girl hoped it was over. She took a deep breath. Then she heared beeping but couldn't react fast enough. She blacked out. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYT**

**"Cough cough. Batman cough! What are we going to do with them?" They looked at the two girls unconcious in the back of the batmobile. The alien's face was soft. The cloaked girl's face looked a LOT different then the alien's her face looked distressed in her sleep and she was figiting slightly. "She is having a bad dream" Robin thought to himself.**

**They drove past the jail. "Hey shouldn't we be dropping them off there?" Robin questioned. "No the alien can just bust down the bars and power past the guards. The purple one can just phase through the walls you saw her right?" Batman answered. "Yes but what are we going to do with them?" "You'll see Robin." Said Batman with a small smile. The purple girl started to levitate from the seat (Not much due to the fact she had a speacial seatbelt.) **

**"What is she doing Batman?" To this Batman shrugged and shook his head as a response. Robin watched the girl and realized her cuts were starting to stop bleeding and her bruises were going away. "Batman look at this she is healing herself!" Robin exclaimed. Batman saw her bruises dissappear completely. The girl finished still sound asleep and stopped levitating. **

**When they got there Robin realized. "Your taking them to the batcave! ARE YOU MAD!" Batman smiled and shook his head he then grabbed the purple girl and slung her over his shoulder. He told Robin to get the alien and follow him and Robin did as instructed. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYT**

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I WILL POST MORE CHAPTERS LATER. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I DON'T KNOW...**

**WHATEVER SEE YA LATER.**

**~Barracade.**


	2. Where am I?

**Start of the Titans. Chapter 2: Where am I? **

_**I am glad that you are enjoying this if you are still reading. So what happens next? I guess you will find out.**_

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYT**

**They walked into the special wing and went to the rooms at the end. (There were very comfortable rooms but they were built to keep anything from getting out) "Put the alien in there Robin, I will let this one have this room." Batman said. "Okay." Robin replied. They sat the prisoners into their rooms and left. Robin went to do his homework while batman went to the security room to watch the prisoners.**

**The alien soon woke up, she looked around. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. Therefore she did the most logical thing possible. She jumped out of the bed, her eyes glowed green and she made a green bolt blow up the bed. The bang woke a sleeping cloaked girl. **

**The cloaked girl burst out of bed and drew out her powers. "Huh? There's no one here. Where am I?" she said. She pulls down her hood to get a look around. 'Pink blankets on the bed… great.' She thought. She turns to the door and says "This may be a bad Idea but whatever." She then tried to turn the knob. "Hmmm I thought so." She mumbled. **

**Batman's jaw was at the floor looking at the alien. The alien was throwing feathers everywhere and destroying everything. "She broke my furniture." Batman said to no one. He turns to the other girl and she was doing something more knowledgeable. **

"**Okay I can phase through here then." She turned black and attempted to phase through the wall. However she couldn't get past his shield. Batman smirked as the cloaked girl gave up on that attempt. "Darn it! Well, Let's see." She sat in her lotus pose and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and a shadow that looked like a raven appeared from her cloak and went through the ducts, she thought she won but was blasted back down. "Argh! Why can't I get out!" She thought. **

**Batman was puzzled that the violet haired girl didn't show any emotions at all, even though he was sure she was fuming. The girl turned to notice a bookshelf. "Hmm Interesting, I will figure out how to get out later." She mumbled. She skimmed the shelf. "There's a lot of comics." She found a book that interested her and she picked it up. She opened it and read silently. TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYTYTYT**

**However her friend across the hall didn't have the same intentions. Her friend was destroying everything and yelling something in her language. The girl continued to ignore the noise, but she was getting angry. Batman noticed that her 'resident' had a dark fire around her and her face was slowly scrunching into a serious, scary, very angry glare. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYTYTYT**

**The girl was barely holding on to her anger. "3 Hours. 3 hours of constant screaming and smashing!" She yelled to no one. She cupped her hands over her ears as the noise got louder. She blew her top, She screamed at the top of her lungs, "QUIET!" and the lamp blew up. The alien was able to hear this and cowered to the corner, sure she was going to get beaten up. Batman could hear her scream from the other side of the tower.**

**He looked at his camera. The girl who screamed was rubbing her temples repeating the words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Batman thought what was wrong with that kid. He then thought "I should get them something to eat while the alien is calm." He said to himself.**

**He brought the food to their rooms and went to the alien first. He had a shield that let only him through he only put that up when he needed to get in. He walked in and handed the food to the cowering alien. The alien looked up with a questioning expression. Then put her hand on his face. Then her eyes glowed green, and she said, "Thank you for the food mister masked man." He blinked out of confusion, Her voice sounded so innocent and sweet. "Uh, Your welcome little lady." He replied and left the room.**

"**Okay, now for the other one.." He opened her door and noticed her in a fighting position, and energy surrounding her hands. "What do you want now!" she said in a disturbingly calm voice. "Well I brought you something to eat, I figured you were hungry" he said in an equally calm voice. She put her powers away and sighed. ****"****Leave it at the door." She said and walked to the window. (Indestructible of course) Batman was confused by her behavior but complied with her request. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYTYTYT**

**Out in the dark streets of Gotham a small, green kid was walking through a crowd. He was getting strange looks from all over. He sighed and was used to others thoughts of him, but it still bothered him. "I guess I should have stayed in the doom patrol.. No one likes me."**

**How did you like that? More will come soon.**


	3. New friends

**Chapter 3: New friends.**

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYT**

**The green kid sighed. He was miserable, "Mayby I should be a hero." He said to himself. "Oh****,**** Only if you can defeat me little boy. HAHAHAHA!" Came a cackling voice. "Gasp the Joker!" said the boy. "Yes it's me, and do you want to be a hero? You don't know what you****'****re up against." The Joker said. "Neither do you." The boy commented. **

**Meanwhile Batman had a transmission. "Robin, get you things it's the Joker." "Okay Batman, well the jokes on him." Robin replied with a grin. Batman and Robin got in the batmobile and sped off to the scene.**

**"Ah" The boy screamed. "HAHAHA! You may be able to shapeshift, but I have the upper hand." The Joker hissed. Just when the Joker was about to squash the Kid he was blasted from out of nowhere. A man came out of the smoke and helped the kid up. "Are you okay little buddy?" He said. "Yeah I just. . Wait you****'****re a. . Cyborg? Cool!" The boy beamed. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYT**

**The Joker got back up to strike but was stopped by a bird-a-rang and Batman and Robin came and caught the Joker. "Good job kids." Batman said to them. "Whoa! It's Batman and Robin!" The green kid said. "What's your name kid." Robin said to the boy. "Umm. . My name is Uh. . B-Beastboy." He stammered. "Well Beastboy and Cyborg, do you want to come to the Batcave?" Batman asked. "Yes!" Cyborg and BB replied.**

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYT**

**They sent the Joker to jail and headed straight for the batcave, the Two teens in back could not contain their excitement as they got closer. Eventually they got there and they had dinner, Courtesy of Robin even though he was skeptical of the visitors. "Wow Robin you sure can cook!" Cyborg said with a grin. "Thanks Cyborg, Glad you like it." Robin replied. "I will be back." Batman said. "What are you going to do?" BB asked. (SORRY I am lazy and am not writing his full name.) "I am going to feed the prisoners, you want to come?" Said Batman. "Yes" Beastboy and Cyborg said. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYTYTYT**

"**So what kind of super villans are they****?" Beastboy asked. "Well there is an Alien from outer space, and some sort of Dark witch." Robin said. "They were going on a rampage in the city." Batman stated. "Oh. Okay" Replied BB. When they got there Batman turned on the shield and opened the Aliens door. The alien walked up to the door and looked at Cyborg and Beastboy. "Hi there I am Starfire! What is your name, what is your favorite color and will you be my friend?" Starfire said. "Umm. Cyborg, Blue and sure." Cy said. "Beastboy, green and yeah!." BB said. "OH GLORIOUS! And thank you the Bat-A-Man for your food." Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah Star. Uh, I am going to check on the other one." Batman said turning around and closing her door. **

"**So the other one is a witch, since the alien wasn't ugly I guess the witch is." BB said while Batman was opening the door. As the door opens BB finishes his sentence "Dude I mean Witches are always ugly right?" "Well I hate to surprise you, but that only works In movies and ****I Prefer**** the term 'Sorceress.' Says a girl in a cloak. "Well if you're so beautiful then why are you hiding behind a cloak?" Cyborg said. "Huff! I like the look." She said as she took off her hood. Her hood concealed Violet hair and eyes, a pale but pretty face with a gem on her forehead. **

**The first thing that went through BB's head was 'she is kind of pretty.' "Uh, green guy. Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl said. "Well Uh. Sorry, Say what's your name?" BB said. "My name is Raven." Raven replied. "Cool This is Cyborg, and you have met Robin and Batman right? And I am Beastboy. Nice to meet you Raven." BB says as he gestures to them and extends his arm out to shake. Raven shakes his hand and looks over to Cyborg. Cyborg reaches his hand out and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you little lady." Cyborg says. **

"**Cyborg, Beastboy. You can talk all you want but, they are criminals. They have to stay in their cells." Batman reminded them. "Yes sir Batman!" BB said. So they closed Raven's door and left her there. "I have to stay huh? Not. I can find a way out." Raven says to herself. ****"****Robin, take our guests to their own rooms." Batman commanded. "Okay." Robin said. Batman went to his Batroom. (Bedroom, Batroom, I don't know.) Robin led the visitors to their own rooms and went to bed.**

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYTYTYT**

**Beastboy woke up early in the morning even though it was against his nature. He woke up because he heard a noise, a faint noise but with his advanced hearing he went to the kitchen. There was a shadow, it was too small to be Batman, couldn't be Robin he was still asleep, it wasn't Cyborg he was too big. "Hey Who are you and how did you get here!" Beastboy said. The shadow turned.**

**Who is the intruder? What will happen? Why am I asking you? Stay tuned! **

**-Barracade**


	4. Friends?

_Confidence Boost! Hooray! So I was thinking my story was typed weird and it was awful, But then I got a review! I was told my story was awesome! My email didn't tell me who sent it but thank you! All of those who are still reading... I will finish this! And keep reading. So this is chapter four. Enjoy! Chapter 4:Friends. _

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYT**

**Beastboy woke up early in the morning even though it was against his nature. He woke up because he heard a noise, a faint noise but with his advanced hearing he went to the kitchen. There was a shadow, it was too small to be Batman, couldn't be Robin he was still asleep, it wasn't Cyborg he was too big. "Hey Who are you and how did you get here!" Beastboy said. The shadow turned.**

**"Gasp! It's you! How did you get out!" Beastboy said. The shadow was holding a cup and took a sip then replied in a monotone. "I used my powers to sneak through a crack. So why are you up so early?" She took a sip of her drink and leaned against the counter. "Uh I uh, just woke up. Why are you up early?" He replied. "I am up early because captain mask is a dork and will freak out because I am out, even though I have gotten out practically every single night." She said. **

**"Oh, Hey Raven? What are you drinking?" "It is Herbal tea. It helps to keep me calm. Even though I really don't need it right now, I like how it tastes." She said. "Hmm. So wait- Batman has herbal tea." He snickers. "No I have some in my room, but he does have a stove and warm water." She said. She then took a sip and headed to her room. "Hey Raven! Where are you going?" He said as he walked after her. "Robin is awake, so I have to go back to my room." she said. "Oh ok see you later, Raven." He said as he stopped walking. "See you Beastboy." She said as she formed into a Raven and went through the wall. **

**"Raven has a cool power." He thought as he walked into the living room. Just then, Robin walked in. "Hey good morning Beastboy." He said as he walked to the kitchen. "Hey Robin." Beastboy replied. They were having cereal for breakfast as Cyborg walked into the room. "Yo! Your house is AMAZING! I can't believe all of the gadgets you have" Cyborg said to Robin. "Glad you like it." Robin said to Cyborg. **

**As Robin and Cyborg were talking about technology Beastboy was thinking about earlier. "That girl, she can escape anytime she wants to, but she doesn't. She also seems like a good person, even if she isn't the nicest. I wonder why they were destroying the city." "Beastboy! We get to watch the Batcave!" BB ws snapped out of his trance at Cyborg's words. "Really!" was all Beastboy could muster up. "Yeah, Batman told me to ask you." Robin said. "Sure I can do it!" BB said then he thought. "Mayby I can talk to that girl and find out more about her. **

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTT**

**Batman left to go somewhere and was going to be gone all day. Robin was at school till 3, but was going to spend time with his family. So it was Cyborg, Beastboy, and also the two prisoners Raven and Starfire. ****"So Cyborg, what do you want to do?" Beastboy asked. "Hey Robin has a video game collection, let's go play one of those!" Cy****borg replied. "Okay come on!" And with that they both went to the living room and played video games. **

**Meanwhile with Starfire. "Hmm, there are no more amusing blow of the bubbles… I must retrieve something else to keep me enter-the-tained. She then walked over to the door and opened it in enough time to see a certain cloaked girl. "Friend! I have not seen you since the Battle of Bat-A-Man, and The boy who is called a bird. So What is your name, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend." Starfire said enthusiastically. Raven was overwhelmed by Starfire's outburst, but quickly regained composure and replied. "My name is Raven, My favorite color is Blue, and even though you seem very different then me I will be your friend. **

**Raven walked off to the kitchen when Star yelled "GLORIOUS FRIEND RAVEN I SHALL JOIN YOU IN THE ROOM OF THE COOKING!" "Hey what was that" "I don't know." "Well we are supposed to watch the cave so let's go look." Raven didn't hear the footstep or the voices as they got closer, but when she sensed their emotions it was too late. She turned around and was staring at a Cyborg and that little green kid again. "Uh, Hi." Was all that she could reply. "OH FRIEND RAVEN I HAVE A LEARNED THE OPENING OF A DOOR!" Star said as she flew into the room.**

**Cyborg quickly said "They are out now we will take you down!" He got out his sonic cannon and shot at them, he thought he hit them. When the smoke cleared away Raven had a shied up that protected them. She put it down and crossed her arms at Cyborg giving him a **_**Really what's wrong with you?**_** Face. Cyborg then said to the girl "You all are evil why wouldn't I attack you?" "Evil She attacked the city because she was confused and trying to get the chains off of her hands, and I finally try to use my powers for something good instead of staying in the shadows and get beaten up because I lost control at the end of a 3 hour battle and get put in a prison. Which I can actually get out fairly easy." Raven said with a monotone voice. **

"**Wait, you were confused and trapped and you were trying to help her, then Batman and Birdbrain attacked you, then you lost control of your powers, and got beaten." Cyborg said. Raven then frowned and nodded her head slowly. "You can't control ****Your own ****Powers." BB said. "I can control my powers, but it is hard, my powers are controlled by emotions. If I am not careful I could lose control. At that point in time I was exhausted, and furious because he wouldn't listen to reason. I got too angry and used a high power energy explosion, Batman and Robin dodged it, then attacked and I…I didn't react in time. I was knocked out and woke up to a strange room." Raven said. ****"****Yo man, that's crazy, you are telling the truth." Cyborg said. "Yes, you can choose to believe it, or not. However it is 100% true, and that's the truth." She said before she grabbed her tea and slid into her room.**

"**That girl is weird." Cyborg said. "I think she is Glorious, She seems like a good friend." Starfire said. "And how do you know Miss. Alien? She seems very grumpy, she can't show emotions, she has anger problems, She acts kid of creepy or cryptic." Cyborg said. "Friend Cyborg, trust me I know a good hearted friend when I see one. The book in my room I had read told me not to judge a book by its cover. Raven is like a book, On the outside she looks creepy and uninviting, But on the inside she is sweet, caring, and very inviting. Starfire said. **

"**How do you know this, I mean I can see you being a good friend and all, but Raven. She acts as if she doesn't like people. Cyborg said. ****"****She likes people, I can tell she feels lonely She would of left if she did not feel this way. Also, she said she cannot show emotion, which means she does have them she just doesn't show them. "I think Star is right Cyborg." Beastboy finally cut in. "Your taking advice from an Alien!" Cyborg yelled. "Yes I am Cyborg, Because I believe her." Beastboy stated. "What is this world coming too? Cyborg asked himself.**

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYTYTYT**

_So how did you like it? I hope you did. I guess you're hooked if your still reading huh? More will come soon, keep reading, the usual garbage. So any tips for Me? What you like? What do you think I should add? Questions? Comments? concerns? Okay then. Also I hope I am doing the characters right. I think I am. Well I am done here. _

_~Barracade._


	5. Mystery

_No excuses I have not been writing in a long time. I got a writer block. Then I was kinda busy with something. I could have typed a chapter up however. Anyway next week I will be gone to Florida. I will write when given the chance Hopefully I can get 2 ch__apters done before then. OKAY! Let__'__s get this started. _

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT**

**So later, When Batman and Robin returned the girls were already retired for the night, and The boys were playing a racing game. "You can't pass this!" Cyborg boomed! "Hmmph!" BB replied. "BOO-YA! High score" Cyborg yelled when Robin entered the room. "Having fun? I hope you kept an eye on the prisoners." Robin said.**

"Yeah! It was easy they stayed there all day." BB said casually. "Yeah! They didn't even try to escape!" Cyborg added. "Mayby cause' we are too strong for them." He flexes his ropey muscles for effect. "Okay, but I doubt they are scared of you." Okay It's been a long night. Time to retire for bed." Robin announced. "Okay, Boy wonder!" BB saluted. "Well Alright." Cyborg agreed.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Unknown to them, The two girls snuck out at night to prepare them something to suit their appetite. "Friend Raven, Would you like one of the flaming dogs of hotness?" Starfire whispered. "No thank you Starfire. I am fine with herbal tea, enjoy your hot dog." Raven answered. They both jumped slightly as they heard a bang in the next room. They both flew to their rooms and entered just as a spikey headed man entered the kitchen.

"Ahh. I could go for a-" Sniff, sniff. "Why does it smell like hotdogs and tea in here?" He said to himself. "Cyborg and Beastboy must of had it for dinner." He mused to himself. He heard a yawn and light footsteps coming towards him. He turned ready for a fight, but instead he found a half asleep Beastboy. "Yawn, Hey Robin. You can't sleep either?" BB questioned. "More like I just got up." Robin said. "Oh….. So what are you all going to do with the prisoners" BB asked. "I don't know." Robin said. "But they have to be punished for destroying the city." He added. "Yeah."

"Anyway I am going to head back to bed. Night Robin." BB said. "Night Beastboy." BB walked back to his room and thought. "What if he misunderstood, What if the girls are lying, What if I am putting too much thought into this…. Things will work out for the better." BB said. I just hope Robin won't put a lot into the punishment. They both seem really nice." "That's what they want you to think." "What? Am I going crazy I am hearing voices in my head." "Listen this is important. They want you to believe they are good so you will let them go. They are evil they attacked the city. Nothing will change that. Just don't get comfortable. Okay?" "Okay, but who are you?" "…." "He's gone. But who is he, and are his words true….. 'Don't get comfortable' what does he mean." BB said after the conversation.

Robin made himself some coffee and headed to the training room where Batman awaited him. "Are you ready Robin" He said. "Yeah. I am guessing you are too." He replied. "Let's begin you need to work on your form. There is much to learn that victory with the alien and the sorceress was a fluke. It was almost a mistake, and we don't do mistakes." Batman said. "Yes sir!" Robin said as they set up the training equipment.

My, My, Batman and Robin, you can train all you want. You can't however, stop me especially since you have imprisoned your own team. You thick minded fools. Even I can tell that they are no threat. That is without a little push. I can fix that if you want a fight. Of course I will not have the honor of finishing you myself if I send them. And a shame that would be. Hm, Hm, Hm. When the time comes I will have my revenge. So train until then, because it will Still, Mean, Nothing. Tata Batman, Robin.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YT

So how do you like that? Who is this mystery character? Is Beastboy actually thinking? Does Cyborg trust the prisoners? Did Starfire put mustard on her hotdogs? Does Raven want me to shut up? –Slap- That's a yes. I will be back soon. So good bye. Read on!

-Barracade.


	6. Little talk with Robin and Red eyes

_I am back! Ahh It is so good to be back. The beach was nice but I missed my home. Okay so are you ready for the next chapter? Good Okay then let's begin. _

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTT

Weeks later Cyborg and Beastboy got to know their prisoners and they know for sure they are not evil, Batman and Robin were waiting for a prison break (Which would never come) and the girls despite their differences were getting to know each other better. All the while a devious man lurked in the shadows ready to catch his prey. The day is coming soon, Very soon.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TT

Robin was playing the game-station with Cyborg while BB watched. They began a conversation. "So do you think an attack is coming soon, like from some big bad dude?" BB questioned. "I don't know Beastboy. I think something is coming. . I'm not sure what though. Might be those prisoners planning an escape." Robin said. "Dude! If those two wanted to escape they would have tried it already." BB replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What should we do about it? Should we watch them more closely? Robin said getting more interested in the conversation. "I don't know, They may be evil, but they do have their privacy." Cyborg butted in. "Yeah. . ." Robin said. "Anyway you may play my game-station for now. I have to train with Batman." Robin said as he ran out of the room. "He's not listening BB" Cyborg said. "I know Cyborg" BB sighed.

When Robin entered the security room he turned on the camera. Raven wasn't in her room. His eyes narrowed and he checked Starfire's room. There was Raven looking unenthusiastically at the wall. Starfire was messing with her hair. "Friend Raven? Shall I braid your hair?" Starfire asked. "Whatever…" Raven sighed. "How did you talk me into this?" She asked. "Well I walked into your room, asked nicely, then I begged, then you got annoyed, then you agreed and I was filled with the joy! Now I will make you look beautiful." Starfire told her mysterious friend. Raven sighed. Robin couldn't help but grin at the scene. Starfire was braiding Raven's hair and Raven was reading, but Raven had a death grip on her book. "Yo, Man that's not cool…" A voice said from behind him. Robin turned to see Cyborg with his arms crossed shaking his head like a parent telling you, you can't go to the movies. BB had his hands on his hips with an expression that said 'Well, explain yourself now.' If you didn't know any better (And if BB was a girl) You would think they were his parents.

"I, But I.. I" Robin stammered. "Dude, you might think they are evil, but you need to at least give them space. This isn't The joker, they are still teenagers." BB scolded. "Yeah man, other than when they destroyed the town, they have shown no signs of hostility." Cyborg added. "Yeah, but-" "So friend Raven, what should we do about our captors?" Star suddenly perked up. Robin gave them a look that said "I told you so."

BB and Cyborg stared at the monitor questionably. Raven than said "I don't know." "But Raven. . Will we ever be allowed out?" Starfire asked. "I don't know, we will just have to wait them out." Raven said. "But Raven! You have said that the whole time we have been here! I miss the outside, I don't like it in here. . ." Starfire accidently tears through a tangle In Raven's hair. "Ouch!" was all that she replied. "Oh! many apologies friend Raven." Starfire quickly said hoping not to anger her friend. "It's okay Starfire. I am sure you miss your home too, you told me that it is Beautiful? Wouldn't you miss it?" Raven asked.

"Evil huh? Apparently they are just waiting for you two to release them." Cyborg said. "I still don't trust them." Robin stubbornly replied. "Whatever" BB replied. Starfire sighed and said "Yes, I miss my home and it is very beautiful, but I wish to stay here. You are my friend and I trust you." The people in the security room noticed Raven give the small, faintest, yet genuine smile. "Thank you Starfire." Raven said. Then she looked at the ground as if she was thinking to herself. Then she said "Are you sure? I mean yeah I trust you too. . . But I'm not normal you can tell that much, but if you knew what I really am, You wouldn't want me around. . .'' Everyone could hear her voice get quieter and it became a little more timid.

"Wait, What? What is she?" BB said. "AHA! I was half right!" Robin exclaimed. "I'm not sure that's what she meant" Cyborg mumbled. "What do you mean Raven? Don't you want to be my friend?" Starfire said. "Yes. I don't know if you really would want me around, no one else does." Raven said her voice like stone, but not angry. "What do you mean? What are you?" Starfire finally asked. Wrong thing to ask. Raven was still faced toward the camera her eyes were closed, but after what she asked they flew open and her eyes were red. "AHH!" All of the boys screamed. (They sounded an awful lot like girls) Raven's head was screaming at her to yell at the ignorant girl behind her, but she just closed her eyes back and turned to normal. "I can't tell you." She whispered. "It is okay I will always be your friend Raven." She nodded her head. Then she noticed the camera was on. "Spies!" She spat with venom. "What did you say?" Starfire asked. "They have been spying on us Star." Raven said. Her eyes were red again and things started to float around the room. _**"**__**Ever heard of privacy boys" **_She said at the camera her voice was altered to an intimidating voice. BB and Cyborg pointed at Robin and said "His idea." _**"**__**YOU!" **_the camera broke and the boys were left in the dark. "Man She might kill the other girl we have to go in there." Cyborg said. "I'm not going she WILL kill me" Robin said. They both looked at Beast boy. "Ugh. Fine, but if I die, stay away from my funeral Robin. With that being said he walked out of the room.

"_**GRRRRRRRRRR! When I get my hands on him I'm sigh." **_She put her hands on her head and tried to calm down. She repeated her Mantra until she was completely calm, Then sat down. "I'm sorry you had to see that Star I terrified you didn't I?" Raven said. "It's okay Raven" Starfire said. Meanwhile BB was walking through the halls and he walked up to the door and rose his hand to knock on it, he hesitated for a moment and then knocked. "Come in" Raven and Starfire said. BB opened the door. Raven and Starfire were in there and Raven was brushing Starfire's hair. He walked in perplexed, "weren't you just?" he began. "I did that to scare Robin, now don't tell him that'll teach him for eavesdropping." Raven said calmly. Just then the alarm went off. "Beastboy trouble! Come on I need your help!" Robin shouted. BB ran out and Starfire looked to Raven who had a smirk on her face. "Starfire" she began. "Yes Raven" Starfire replied. "They need help. Want to go get some fresh air?" Raven asked. Starfire smiled and nodded. They were both surrounded in dark energy and phased through the wall.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YT

How did you like that? Sorry sorta cliff hanger, but oh well. I don't have much to say… So Read on Folks

-Barracade


	7. The end of Beginning

So are you ready for another exciting chapter of The Start of the Titans? Of course you are! I have nothing to say other than Thanks for reading! Read and Review! Thank you! It rhymes! YAY! Let us begin! (This is the last chapter )

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

Come on I need your help!" Robin shouted. BB ran out and Starfire looked to Raven who had a smirk on her face. "Starfire" she began. "Yes Raven" Starfire replied. "They need help. Want to go get some fresh air?" Raven asked. Starfire smiled and nodded. They were both surrounded in dark energy and phased through the wall.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYT YTYT

They got there and saw a new villain. (It is not Slade, sorry the villain talked like him in the past chapters.) So he will just be a character he was dressed in purple and red. He had jet black hair and it looked a little like a mow-hawk. He had a staff and his voice was low. "Well, well if it isn't Robin and what's this? Batman? Oh boy I just love a good show. So what will it be? Failure, Death, or will you actually defeat me?" He said with a sneer. He heard a lion roar behind him and looked to see Cyborg and Beastboy ready to fight. "We will defeat you." Cyborg stated. The villain smirked at this and twirled around his cane and shot a blast at Cyborg, Meanwhile in the bushes.

"Raven when shall we enter the battle?" Starfire whispered. "Just wait until I make a move and follow me okay Star? Raven whispered back, at this Star nodded. The two girls just studied their opponent as they fought on. Robin and Batman were punching and kicking at the mystery villain. He dodged every shot and as time went by they got weaker. Cyborg was forming a plan as he watched the opponents moves and Beastboy would leap at him just to get thrown away. The girls continued to watch. Just then BB jumped at him as a tiger. The villain grabbed BB and threw him at Batman and Robin which launched them all to the floor. The man then threw a ball which turned into a net just as BB got up and out of range. The net trapped Batman and Robin.

"May we now go and fight." Starfire said. "Not yet Star, Just wait for my mark." Raven replied. Cyborg was rewiring his circuits and formed the sonic cannon. (Bum Ba da da!) He then shot at the enemy. He enemy absorbed the raw power and aimed his sights at BB. Cyborg noticed this and ran to his side and attempted to help him. BB was stuck, his foot was jammed in concrete he couldn't move and he was finished.

"Gasp! Raven we have to help him." Star said. "Wait for it." Raven replied. As the man charged up the ray his eyes had an evil glint in them. He smirked and shot the gun. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" A shield formed protecting them. The villain smirked thinking he defeated the boy. He was proved wrong when the smoke cleared. "Woah" Cyborg said. BB looked up from where he was ducking ready to die and he saw Raven her back turned to him holding a shield next to Starfire who turned and let BB out. Raven put down her shield and turned to BB. "Are you okay?" She asked in her usual monotone. BB nodded and Robin's jaw fell Why, Because he was wrong. The villain scowled and lunged at Raven but was met by a punch from Cyborg.

Raven and Starfire went to Batman and Robin they looked like they were debating to let them out. Who wouldn't? They sent those two to jail. Eventually Raven broke the net. They joined the fight and defeated the evil man. They brought him into the jail and went back to the Batcave. Batman and Robin were discussing what they were to do with the girls. (That's right girls not prisoners)

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

The boys were playing a game and Star was braiding Raven's hair. (Don't ask her how it happened.) Cyborg just kicked them both on the game. "So Raven, Why did you save me back there? I owe you one." BB said. Raven flinched and a pillow exploded. "What do you mean? I saved you?" Raven said pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you saying! I was in big trouble! Then you swoop in and shield me from the attack. You are saying that wasn't you?" BB said. "I-Uh." Was all that Raven could reply. A light-bulb appeared above BB's head. "I see apparently someone cares about 'Her' friends." BB said smirking.

"Impossible!" Raven said. "Well I guess I can now do the impossible huh Rae?" BB taunted. "Yeah Sure" Raven said sarcastically. "Wait? Don't call me 'Rae. It's 'RAE-VEN." Raven said with slight agitation in her voice. Batman came in and presented five gifts from behind his back handing them to each. "What are these for?" Robin asked. "Open them one at a time starting from BB then down the line and Robin shall go last. BB Ripped open his present and pulled out a game-station 2.0. He looked at it amazed and said "Thank you Batman sir!"

Batman said "Your welcome" then turned to Cyborg expecting him to open his. Cyborg opened his and there was a bunch of high tech things that were so complicated the author of this book could not describe it. Cyborg got a huge grin and said thanks and started to work on it. Next was Star. Star opened the package with only little difficulty. She gasped as she pulled out a pink, teddy bear. Star squealed and said thanks and began to hug the bear like a child. Raven studied the box even more than the alien had. Everyone figured that she never received a present. Raven opened the box and saw a little button. When she picked it up it looked like the snap on her cloak. That was because it was a snap. It had a Raven on it. (Like the one you sometimes see her wearing in the series.) A small smile played on her lips as she nodded a 'thanks' to Batman. Robin tore open his present only to find money in it. Huh? He said. "Robin I think you should form your own team, With these people. That is if they agree." Batman said. Robin turned to the others as they all nodded. Cyborg finished his inventions. "The T-Phone!" He exclaimed proudly. He gave them to his friends. And that was how it all began.

**The End.**

TYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

Did you enjoy it! That is the end. Thanks for reading!

Read on folks!

-Barracade.


End file.
